


a guide to your deviant RK800

by whitchry9



Series: my name is connor, i'm the autistic sent by cyberlife [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: Hank hands out a pamphlet one day at work.





	a guide to your deviant RK800

**Author's Note:**

> love my autistic android son
> 
> anyway shoutout to mothi for their A+ autistic connor fic and indulging my rambling, because look, a fic happened!

Hank storms into the precinct one day about an hour before his usual time, marches into the Captain’s office, and slams something down on his desk.

 

It’s a pamphlet. The cover has a picture of Hank looking menacing, kind of similar to how he looks right now, and written on the top corner in bright red pen is the number 1.

“I need them back by the end of the day, and if I don’t get every single one of them I’ll know who to come after,” Hank tells him, before storming out just as quickly.

 

He repeats the same process around the precinct, slamming down pamphlets on desks, growling at people that he’ll know who to hunt down if he doesn’t get them back, and moving onto the next.

Reed is off on vacation, had been for a week, and would be for another, which is why Hank had timed the pamphlet handout. There’s a big note that Reed should not be permitted access to this information, because Reed is an asshole, and Hank will ensure that anyone who leaks it will be dealt with. In the context, this could either mean be fired or murdered. It’s purposefully ambiguous.

 

Connor isn’t trailing on his heels, which probably makes sense to the people reading once they open it up. After the threatening picture of Hank, the inside of the pamphlet documents some of Hank’s notes and research into how to make the workplace more accessible for Connor.

 

He doesn’t explain why Connor isn’t with him that day. If anyone wants to know, they could ask, and Hank may even tell them the truth, which was that Markus was taking him to meet a litter of puppies as thanks for the recent work he’d done for the android movement.

 

Otherwise, the important information is all detailed in the pamphlet, even if there’s more swearing that Connor had probably expected when he gave Hank permission to make it.

 

_If the boy was human he’d be diagnosed as autistic, but he’s not, and there’s already enough going on in his life that I’m not going to drag him through that hellscape. He’s got his job, and he’s good at it, with minor exceptions._

 

  1. _Don’t fucking touch him. I get that you might want to pat him on the shoulder or ruffle his hair or something, because he’s basically a puppy, but believe me, even if he’s expecting it, he’ll be unsettled. If he’s not expecting it, he might lash out._  
  

  2. _Just because he’s good at using sarcasm (sometimes) doesn’t mean he can recognize it. Ever. God if I had a dollar for every time I had to explain something sarcastic to him I wouldn’t still be working here. And yeah, you’d think with all the protocols CyberLife put in him that there’d be a sarcasm module or something, but if there is, we haven’t found it or figured out how to get it to work. Assholes._  
  

  3. _Sometimes he can’t process sensory input very well, and he’ll say it like that, all official and whatever. The kid takes in more sensory information than any of us could ever hope to, and sometimes it’s overwhelming. Do what you can to reduce what he has to deal with, which usually includes shutting the fuck up and leaving._  
  

  4. _Don’t treat him differently. This includes both patronizing him and giving him a hard time. That’s now why I’m telling you this shit. I’m telling you so that everyone can do a better job, and so that if I need to kill any of you, you’ll have a fair warning and won’t be able to use the excuse you didn’t know. But yeah, don’t treat him different. He’s still the same. And he knows that I’m telling you this shit, because I would never do that without his permission. I’m not an asshole.  
  
_
  5. _He stims a lot, and if you don’t know what that means, look it up. I’m not a fucking dictionary. It’s basically a way of helping him deal with everything, and it’s not something that needs to be stopped or fixed. The coin tricks he does is an example. It might be a bit distracting to you, but it’s helping him process what’s going on, and if you try to take that away, literally, then you’re an asshole._



It goes on for a few more bullet points, all as eloquently worded, of things that he and Connor thought would be important for the others to know.

The note at the end, perhaps the most terrifying one, is a direct threat of murder.

 

_If you hurt him I’ll know. If you fuck with him, I’ll know. And I will kill you._

The threat isn’t… empty. Anyone can see that.

 

Hank hovers for the rest of the day, retrieving pamphlets as they are returned to him, crossing names off a list. Miller asks a few questions when he returns his, thoughtful questions, Hank always liked that kid, and he answers the best he can. Some of the questions he can answer, like terminology that Connor wants to use, and some are harder, like what Chris could do if Connor was upset and Hank wasn’t around.

 

Hank tells him he’ll get back to him on that.

 

Fowler calls him into his office near the end of the day, but before Hank can skip out. The pamphlet is still sitting in front of him. His had another sheet of paper stuffed in, mainly some legal shit that Hank printed out, a mish mash of the legal rights of androids and also legal rights of people with disabilities, that basically boiled down to ‘can’t fire him or else’.

 

Hank glares at him.

Fowler just looks back, unaffected. “Anything I need to know that’s not in here?”

“Nah,” Hank tells him. “It’s pretty well covered.”

Fowler nods. “Then tell Connor I expect to see him back at work tomorrow.”

He holds out the pamphlet, and Hank snatches it back from him.

 

As he’s halfway through the door, Fowler calls after him.

“One more thing.”

Hank sighs, but turns around. “Yeah?”

“Stop threatening to murder the rest of the squad.”

“Won’t happen again,” he mutters, leaving his office and heading back to his desk.

 

After all, they’ve all been sufficiently threatened. Once would suffice. Hank would just need to glare at them every so often, and they’d recall the very _real_ threats that he wouldn’t fail to deliver on, should it come to that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As promised, Hank returns the next day with Connor, who seemed relieved to hear that the squad had taken the news relatively well. He even had a few ideas to discuss with Chris about what to do when he was upset, in case Hank wasn’t around.

 

Fowler looks up from his office as they walk in, and he nods to Hank. Connor doesn’t notice because he’s busy detailing a story about Sumo’s walk that morning, his hands gesturing wildly, his LED flicking between blue and yellow.

“And then when we got back he laid on top of me for ten whole minutes. It was wonderful,” Connor sighs, falling into his seat.

Hank smiles and shakes his head. “Well, now it’s time to solve a murder so we can bring home the bacon for Sumo.”

Connor tilts his head, the LED on yellow for a minute before turning back to blue. “That’s a figure of speech, isn’t it? Bacon is very unhealthy and would not be good for Sumo,” he points out.

“Yup. Means we’re the money makers.”

Connor hums, booting up the computer, and pulling his coin out of his pocket. He rolls it back and forth between his fingers as he looks over the report he’s working on, still humming.

 

Hank grins again, but smooths his face into something more professional. Can’t have people know he’s getting soft.

**Author's Note:**

> Hank: *hands out a pamphlet threatening murder*  
> Fowler: … please stop
> 
>  
> 
> original concept:  
> did hank pass around a pamphlet one day? not digital, cause connor could have hacked or otherwise noticed it, but a literal paper pamphlet that he made and printed out 'how to get along with my autistic son 101: 1. we're not sure if androids can be autistic but he is okay let's not argue semantics. 2. if you hurt him they'll never find your body' and it's like... ridiculously long and everyone is appropriately educated and also terrified of hank, except reed, who was not there that day and also wouldn't be allowed to read it anyway because hank would like a reason to do the murder


End file.
